Woeful Smurfs
"Woeful Smurfs" is the first episode of Season 11, created by Numbuh 404. It is set to run between 9 - 11 minutes in length. This episode is also directly in line with the LD Storyline leading up to Story Two. Synopsis On the first day of Johan's new evil life, the Smurfs collectively mourn for the loss of his friendship and trust. Papa has made it clear that he is no longer welcome in the village, and Moxette is hurt most by missing Johan when he arrived for their help. Her friends try to cheer her up, but nothing can shake her of her depression - not even a tea party helps. Fed up by this, Brainy suggests that they go to Gargamel's hovel to relieve Moxette of her crush on Johan, so he and Smurfette take her to the hovel where they can all seek closure. Will Moxette finally lose her crush on Johan and be able to move on? Would they stand a chance if Gargamel discovered them snooping around? Story The episode opens at the mouth of a mineshaft where typical mining noises are heard, such as the clashing of a pickaxe against rock. As the camera zooms in, two Smurfs come into view; they are wearing gloves and have candles on the top of their Smurf hats. As they mine, they start talking. “I still can’t believe I hadn’t smurfed you until now,” states Moxette. She looks up at her companion, Miner Smurf, who has just collected another piece of iron ore for their wheelbarrow. “Aye, but it’s good to finally smurf ya,” he replies with a smile in his Irish accent, “Must admit, I hadn’t expected to smurf any good work outta ya, but it’s always a smurf to be surprised.” She agrees with him and collects a smaller piece of iron ore, and then he states, “We best be smurfin’ back to the village. I’ll smurf that Handy’s waitin’ for our findings.” She agrees again, so they pack up their tools and leave the mineshaft with Moxette pushing the wheelbarrow along the pathway. They continue to talk and laugh up until they reach the village limits, at which point they begin greeting every Smurf. Miner notices there is something wrong and wonders aloud, “Did somethin’ smurf while we were out?” It isn’t long before Papa Smurf trudges up to them with a somber frown, stating, “Miner, Moxette, there’s something you need to smurf.” He puts a hand on the Smurfette’s shoulder. “I know this will especially smurf you, my little Smurf,” he adds, which concerns her. Papa Smurf proceeds to reveal all he knows, starting with Johan having introduced a lady named Falla to the village and her becoming a tenant to the Good King. Moxette and Miner exchange glances, finding that to be good news, but then their leader continues to summarize the events of King Gerard’s Grand Ball. Brainy quietly interrupts him with, “Not even my brilliant mind and our combined leadership was enough to smurf our friend,” which prompts Moxette to ask for an explanation. Papa Smurf sighs and confesses that Gargamel had used a powerful spell to turn Johan evil, and that every Smurf had done all they could to prevent it, but to no avail. After a moment of silence, she drops the wheelbarrow handles and a few bolts, pieces of ore, and wood chips disperse around them. She seems completely unaffected, but her fellow Smurfs flinch at the crash. “Smurfs an’ Begorrà…” Miner mumbles. Moxette falls silent, just staring at Papa Smurf in disbelief, even as he tries to comfort her. Miner looks over and asks, “Are y’alright, Moxie?” but all she does is shake her head and start walking away at a zombie-like pace back to her house. Brainy tries to follow her, but Papa stops him with a hand on his shoulder, and so she disappears with the background music fading out. . . . The scene changes to view her cream and violet-colored house with the sound of crickets and a faraway owl; night has fallen, and plodding up to her door is Greedy holding a gravy-laden baked potato with a side bowl of chili on a platter. When he knocks on the door, Moxette opens it slightly – just enough to see him, but not be easily seen – and softly asks what he wants. He presents the platter with a warm smile, so she opens the door further. “You’ve never missed dinner before and I’ll be smurfed in chocolate if I let’cha go without smurfing this delicious meal,” he states, gesturing to the chili. “It’s extra spicy – just how you smurf it, right?” He is encouraged by her lip turning up into a smile, and even more so when she accepts the dish with an almost-inaudible, “Thanks, Greedy.” She withdraws and closes the door as Greedy takes his leave, leading into another scene transition. In view is Papa Smurf as he tucks the Smurflings into bed and bids them sweet dreams, but they voice their concerns about Johan. Snappy in particular barks, “It isn’t fair! Why didn’t the good smurfs win in the end like they do in the stories?” for which Papa has no supplemental answer. Nat and Slouchy share a sigh, both exchanging their hopes for justice in the future, and then Papa turns to Sassette to tuck her in. “Pappy, do you think he’ll be our friend again someday?” she asks, holding Smurfy Lou tightly. “Johan is strong and his heart is smurfy, so I have hope, my little Smurfling,” he replies. His warm smile reassures her. “Moxette’s gonna smurf up, too, right?” she adds. The elder Smurf nods before patting her head and admits that she may need more time to accept this fate than the other Smurfs. Leaving on that, he wishes all of them goodnight and leaves the playhouse. As he descends the staircase with his hands behind his back, Greedy approaches to tell him that Moxette accepted his platter, which both believe is a good sign of recovery. He praises his little Smurf before they part ways, each returning to their respective houses for the evening. . . . Come morning, the camera pans horizontally across the table of the Dining Hall, showing each Smurf in their seats and awaiting breakfast...except for Moxette. Across from the empty seat, Brainy and Clumsy exchange glances and ask the surrounding Smurfs if anyone has seen her since yesterday. Even Reporter can be seen going around asking every Smurf for their thoughts on the situation – about both Johan and Moxette’s changes in behavior. Brainy rests his folded arms on the table just as Somebody Smurf takes the empty seat, so he looks up and greets him. Trivia *Originally this episode was called "Crying Smurfs," but was later changed after being informed of the mainstream episode from Season 6. *In the Word Document, this story is six pages long and exactly 3,100 words. It was written between July 5th - September 4th, 2014. Continuation *'Story One' -- The Reluctant Dark Knight *'Episode 2' -- "Somebody's Hidden Talent" Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories episodes